Gettin' Caught Up
by EdwardCullen'sGirl3
Summary: Title says it all. Boy slash,Lemon, warnings inside. Read it you know you want too.


Hello welcome to Getting' Caught Up. Warnings are slash and exhibitionism. This is my second slash story with Miyoko as the catcher this time. V I hope your happy, stupid bitch.

* * *

Miyoko sighed contentedly as he sat down on the sofa snuggling into Edward's side. Miyoko heard the television turn on and looked at the screen watching with a bored expression as the title came on. "Welcome back to the reruns of America's Next Top Model." Miyoko twitched slightly, he would have to kill Dominique, and he looked up and stared at his mate. He twitched again '_He's…he's actually into this!'_ Miyoko felt like whimpering. He sighed watching some woman named Eva walk onto the stage. "You better work it bitch!" Miyoko froze he dared not look at his boyfriend when he heard a snap. He prayed to Mother that it had been his poor innocent mind. He calmed himself down by throwing himself into denial. Eva was currently working the runway and Edward stood up making Miyoko fall onto his side and he just laid there watching as Edward started strutting up and down in front him.

Miyoko whimpered and began to cry silently. _Oh dear Mother! Why? Why didn't I run away with Antonio? _Miyoko sniffled burying his face into the crimson couch. "Did you like my walk, love?" Miyoko stiffened debating whether to tell Edward the truth. _No I hated your bloody walk and if you ever do that again I will cut you off for the rest of our eternal lives! _Miyoko sniffled again. "No, it was beautiful." Miyoko buried his face into the pillow again before he sighed. "You can model for me anytime." He began giggling and he briefly wondered if he was going insane, maybe he was. _Antonio! Please for the love of Mother come back to me! _Edward pounced onto the newly rolled over Miyoko ignoring the whimper he received and kissed Miyoko sweetly and grinned down at the breathless male. "I feel like going to the mall, now. Wanna join me?" Miyoko whimpered silently again as they got into the sleek, midnight blue, '65 mustang Miyoko had bought Edward for Christmas and headed to the Victoria Gardens Mall.

They walked hand in hand, though Edwards completely enveloped Miyoko's small hands, looking for their next stop. They'd previously gone to Bath-&-Body Works®, Edward's favorite as he had stalked the small male through out the shop kissing him randomly. He was getting extremely hot, which was hard for a vampire to do by the way, thinking of different ways to use the passion fruit and vanilla flavored Miyoko had picked out, he leered at Miyoko who was now bored out of his poor childlike mind. Miyoko was innocently brushing his fingers against the nape of Edward's neck, making Edward growl from deeply inside of his chest. Edward suddenly grabbed Miyoko by the hand having spotted a nearby elevator. He dragged Miyoko across the mall and into the elevator.

Miyoko blinked in shock before he noticed the elevator. _Edward's not patient…oh great he's come up with another stupid idea. _He sighed internally wondering why in Mother's name did she give Miyoko a mate like Edward. Miyoko noticed the elevator was made out of…GLASS!! Miyoko felt his insides freeze and knew he wouldn't be able to talk Edward out of this. _Antonio!!! Where the hell are you?!_

Edward started kissing down Miyoko's neck making sure the door to the elevator was closed. "What are you doing?" asked Miyoko in shock, "We'll be seen." Edward smiled crookedly down at Miyoko who was blushing a bit. "That's what I want, my little love muffin." He said while he hungrily moved his hands up Miyoko's shirt. He grinned as Miyoko blushed and tried getting away from his hands. "Edward! Stop!" Edward ripped away Miyoko shirt ignoring the shocked glare he got as his small mate watched his shirt lay on the floor shredded. He savagely kissed down Miyoko's slender neck before his hands found dusky nipples and began playing with them. Miyoko moaned and blushed ashamed that he was beginning to harden.

Edward deftly removed Miyoko's blue jeans and black silk boxers before he removed his own clothes, so he could fully drink in the sight of Miyoko's smooth ivory skin. Edward hit the elevators '3' button, which was the top floor and pressed the hold button before the doors opened. While suckling on Miyoko's left dusky nipple enjoying the whimper, he pulled away enjoying the mewl of protest he got from the smaller male. Miyoko sighed inwardly before he accepted his fate. "No turning back now." Miyoko whispered seductively in Edward's ear nibbling on the earlobe. He groaned aloud when Edward bucked his hips up forcefully. "Are you afraid?" Miyoko felt the jibe and vowed to himself that he would hold out on Edward. "NO!" Miyoko said defiantly and Edward smirked inwardly. "I'm ready." Calling his bluff, Edward turned Miyoko to face the elevator walls his erection pressed up against Miyoko's cheeks (He-he! I said cheeks, funny!). He took two fingers and pressed them to Miyoko's lips and Miyoko sucked on them eagerly.

Edward took them out groaning. He circled Miyoko's winking pucker before he shoved both in. Miyoko whimpered shaking his head wildly before Edward took them out taking out the massage oil. He lubed up his fingers before he shoved them back into Miyoko seeing in the reflection of the elevators window that Miyoko's erection bobbed, Miyoko cried out as Edward struck his prostate. Even when people started banging on the elevator's door, Edward continued to stimulate his prostate, bringing him closer and closer to his wonderful climax. He screamed Edward's name and spurted his seed onto the glass pane and the floor. They felt eyes burning into their skin and Miyoko chanced a glance to his right and saw the shocked and amused faces of their audience. Miyoko felt the heat rise all the way up to his ears from his mortified feeling. This only empowered Edward.

He grinned slightly before he lined up his erection to Miyoko's pucker. He thrust in and Miyoko's attention returned to him. Edward saw Miyoko wince slightly before he slowed down not wanting to hurt his chibi sized mate.

~P.O.V. of Spectators~

"What the fuck are they doing up there?!" a short stout-looking man asked. "Well, it's obvious what their doing you, American twit. He's taking a penis up his arse, pathetic imbecile." A clean shaven British gentleman replied to the onlooker. "I already knew that you fucking crusty English muffin. You ever heard of a rhetorical question. Fucking dumbass." He said as a rebuttal. "Shut it both of you. There are babies here." _'Why? I don't know'_, she thought to herself. A sweet-faced girl with piercing gray eyes and waterfall of curls piled neatly into the crown of her head, stopped and abruptly pulled her Mother to a halt. Wide eyed she pointed to the elevator and exclaimed, "Mommy! Mommy! That guy's taking it up the ass whole!" the Mother was shocked at what came from her daughter's mouth and what she was witnessing took the breath from her body and was, dare she say it, hot. She hurriedly chastised her daughter before pulling her swiftly away. (Hey! You had a free show! You should have just let her watch, she's gonna learn about it one way or another!).

~Back to our sweet couple~

Edward pumped furiously into Miyoko as they felt their release coming quickly. "Look down at them Miyoko. They are staring at you hungrily because they know they can't have you. They want to be me pumping into you furiously, to be able cum inside of you and watch as their cum slides down your legs." Miyoko moaned and shook his head wildly his hair mussing up. Edward bit into Miyoko's neck and groaned as Miyoko climaxed feeling his velvet walls tighten around him. Miyoko let Edward turn him around wincing slightly as Edward pulled out of him and blushed as he felt Edward's semen run down his thigh. He leaned down a bit and brushed his lips lightly on the top of his head.

Miyoko looked from his left to his right and to his extreme mortification; the streets below were crowded with people watching them. He tapped Edwards's chest lightly gesturing to the audience as they pulled their clothes on. He felt like twitching when he saw Edward's eyes light up at the sight. He released Miyoko turning to the audience and bowed. Edward opened the doors as Miyoko put on Edward's sweater. As soon as they were out of sight they sped all the way home. Miyoko glared at Edward as he walked inside of the house. "Never Again! Never again Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Miyoko yelled his cheeks a pretty pink. "You say that now, love." Edward replied as he kissed Miyoko's nose. Miyoko smirked at him. "Well I can always find someone else. I mean you just revealed me to the entire population of Forks. I can find any man I want and have a cock up my ass in seconds. It will be their name I'll scream out Edward. They might even fuck me so hard that I'll forget all about you." With that said Miyoko patted Edward on the cheek and walked upstairs to their bedroom.

Edward growled and ran up the stairs.

Several hours later

Edward stared at Miyoko who had passed out after his 65th orgasm. Well he could always say he got caught up in the moment. He chuckled and winced lightly when Miyoko smacked him. "Edward if you do not shut the hell up I will permanently find some way to attach a cock ring so you can never have an orgasm and we'll see whose laughing then." Edward stared at his mate who now had a small smile in his sleep and would giggle every once in a while. Edward tapped into Miyoko's mind before pulling out. He did not want to see how Miyoko would kill him but he would never admit that he was afraid of him, no because that would be admitting that Dominique and Rosalie were right.

* * *

Thank you all for tuning in and please tell me what you think.


End file.
